Pinky and the Doctor
by Blackspots
Summary: Really? You really need a summary? No. No you don't.


**I don't know, I think it's funny. I really like it. Just a small little thing. Nothing big. These two don't really work well as a big thing. Or I'd have that in the works too. Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

In a busy city near a large bridge there stood a laboratory. A great big sign above read "Acme Labs". Inside was dark as the outside, animals in their cages shifting in their sleep. One cage, housing two white mice, was alive as its inhabitants milled around.

"Tonight, Pinky, is the night!"

"The night for what, Brain?" Pinky questioned.

The Brain glanced at his companion with a grin, "The night we shall take over the world!"

Just then a screeching sound echoed off the walls. Both mice looked around curiously to find the source, covering their sensitve ears. A light blinked seemingly in mid air, a deep blue box appearing and disappearing below it. Slowly it solidified, sitting in the center of the laboratory.

"What is it, Brain?" Pinky asked.

The Brain didn't answer, instead he listened to the footsteps from inside the box. A door opened on the side and a head popped out.

"Well, this isn't Taj Mahal," a funny looking man with a suit and bowtie stepped out of the box. A shorter woman with black hair poked her head out before following.

"Do you ever end up where you're going, Doctor?"

The man she refered to as "Doctor" spun on his heels to face her, "Of course I do. Just, you know, stopping to smell the..." he glanced around, "laboratory chemicals."

"Laboratory chemicals. Exciting."

Doctor grinned, "Always." The two split up to look around at their surroundings. The man examined the supplies while the woman pinned her interest on the animals. Doctor babbled, "These don't even look like real liquids. Too much color in them, not enough concentration." He waved a stick around, expelling an annoying buzz.

The woman bent down to look at the mice, not at all surprised to see one waving at her, "Doctor. How long to scientists do tests on mice?"

The man looked at his stick in wonder as he answered, "Pretty much throughout all of history. How could they be real? They are too colorful. Everything is too rich in color."

"How far does the experimentation go?" the woman watched the mice, being watched back.

"Stays basically the same from your time on. Testing on cosmetics, brain functions, primal instincts," he turns the water facet on and off.

The woman glanced back at him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," he turned back to his friend, "Why do you ask?"

"Come have a look."

Doctor came to her side, examining the mice like she had. "Hello little ones. I'm the Doctor, this is Clara; nice to meet you."

The woman side glanced the man, "They're mice, Doctor, they don't talk."

"Of course they do, just like humans and daleks and babies and cats."

Pinky opened his mouth to speak but the Brain grabbed it and shoved his muzzle down, whispering, "Quiet!"

"Oh! That's not very mousey," the Doctor stuck his metal stick at the mice, its green light bothering their eyes, "Well you're real mice, but something else as well."

"Are they aliens?" Clara joked.

The Doctor shook his head, putting the stick back in his overcoat, "No, they're native mice, but I can't figure out quite what it is."

"Albino?"

"Why won't you speak?" the Doctor questioned the mice. "We can understand you. I know you understand us. What are you're names?"

Pinky struggled out of Brain's hand. The Brain let him go, whispering a warning against speaking. Pinky rubbed his now sore muzzle.

"No?" the Doctor continued, "Okay, anything going on, recently? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Silence.

"I told you, Doctor. They can't talk." Clara stood upright, turning away.

The Doctor took a last look at the pair and went back to his box, "Well, then, we better get going. Clara, inside the TARDIS. We're going to Taj Mahal!" Clara quickly followed, complaining about their chances of smelling more laboratory chemicals.

"Can I talk now, Brain?"

The mouse nodded, "We were almost found out, Pinky. Now once that box disappears again we can continue our conquest for the world!"

"World conquest?"

The mice jumped in surprise as the man popped out again. He skipped back to the cage, grinning in fascination. "Clara! Mice taking over the world! Can you believe it?"

"India! Doctor! Get in here!"

The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS, then back to the mice, "I'll come back another time."

"Doctor!" Clara shouted again.

He scampered back into the TARDIS, the box instantly disappearing slowly from view.


End file.
